Act III
ACT3 (RESOLUTION/ WAR) (1 year after Prison Break) The other Students and Teachers that have escaped prison and have formed a community across the state from the other college in china. Our main protagonist (the Girl) leads these group of people as she has now broken through her shell and feels like nothing in the world can stop her. They have breeed their own animals (Hawk/Wolf and other animals). They have also been training for battle with each other. Once they feel ready they attack china and liberate the college. Once they do that they talk to the people and explain why they have done what they have done and share there vision for the future. After that they rally the people and decided they need to continue and Show everyone in the nation their message(Maybe send a message on the TV to tell nation there message like a P.S.A.). Then they go to Russia and set up another base there and develop communities to try and win over the natives. once they do that they attack they college to liberate the city. Then again in German, France and England. After Russia though they are met with some restrain by the government when they send military help along with some super crossbreed animals(There can also be unique crossbreeds for the states). These caused prolong liberations of the states but we were eventually able to beat the capital. As our animals got bigger and stronger so did we. We are even able to establish some communities in America but were not able to get to the city because it was to heavily guarded and near the capital. This Point 5 years have past. one year for each state Once we had the people of China, Russia, Germany, England, France, and some Americans we decided it was time. Our hero helps devise a game plan and with some of the other influential people that have now joined her their cause. They decided China with the help of Russia will take Australia and hold Africa from the east. England will attack Americas with the help of the French. Our main protagonist will launch on the capital with forces from all allied nations but primarily from France, Russia, And Germany while England and China are tied up surrounding the capital. Once ready in the middle of the night just as the world leaders took everything from them all those years ago they are about to do the same thing. At Midnight everyone knew there mission and attacked. Our Protagonist (the Girl) went to the capital with their army of revolutionaries and were met with full force. This battle took place over three months. China was able to hold Australia which eventually folded and joined the cause. America held out till the very end and our main protagonist was able to conquer Egypt but failed to take out the world powers responsible for everything so they fled to Brazil. Once there they Cowered behind America who till this point held their own and no ground was gained but with the help of our main protagonist. She was able to help liberate America then came the final show down in São Pablo. The Allies regroup and pushed forward to Brazil where she is met by our old Protagonist (the boy student) who has now raised through the ranks in the army to Colonel. He is joined by his unique crossbreed animal (Bear/Kangaroo) and is left with a choice fight for his nation or reunite with the girl he once loved. Now a product of the army. He is brainwashed into doing anything for the nation no matter the cost. He attacks her turning the fight into an epic co dependent battle between them and their animals. Everyone else also joins as the last of the great nation of “Pangea” fight off this great rebellion. War rages around them but eventually our main protagonist (the girl) is able to beat/ bring the boy protagonist back to the right side and he joins her in her final step to beat the world powers once they surround the palace where the world leaders are our protagonist rush in along with the help of some of the other influential people from there revolution and are greater by the world leaders and their unique one of a kind crossbreed animals (Rhino/shark and other cross breeds). They all engage in one last great big battle where President Hoover tries to escape one last time but get cornered by our boy protagonist(he could die here). Eventually President Hoover is defeated and imprisoned and the nation of “Pangea” was finally at an end. A new Government was set into place where everyone is free to be what they want to be and live in any par of the world they wanted true world peace was achieved. Or was it? END OF MACRO STORY